The Love They Shared
by Lionstar34
Summary: Kenai has an important question to ask Koda. M/M, Lemon, Aged-up. Don't like, don't read.


A/N What's happening forum? Yea, me too. Anywhore, this is gonna be a Brother Bear, Kenai x Koda story, so for those of you too thick to get it, that means incest and Male bear on male bear action. If you have a problem with that or it just doesn't turn you on, then fine. And if you want to debate me on how homosexuality is 'wrong', 'immoral', or 'sinful', then bring it on. I promise you will lose. Any other bullshit excuses are welcome, but only to my inbox personally. I will not tolerate any homophobic reviews on my stories. As for the rest of you who will enjoy this story and give me a good review of it, congrats on being a part of a civilized society. In addition, you can also take any facts about bears in this story that are inaccurate and shove them straight up your rectum. Yes, bears to have homosexual tendencies. As does over 10,000 species on earth. No, bears do not ALWAYS mate for life. These two do. Yes, bears go into heat and like all other animals, only fuck when they are in heat. We'll ignore that rule here. And no I'm not familiar with the bear reproductive system. So in this fic, for the sake of enjoyment, ease, and arousal, they will function as humans do.

This story would not exist if it were not for two very special people. One, who delivered the message, would like to remain anonymous. And I shall respect that. However, his friend saw my other works and asked him to send me a request to do this story. So I would like to thank Nature Luv for not only considering me a talented enough author to ask me to do this but giving me the opportunity to do so. So thank you. If any others have a request on a story you would like me to do, please do not hesitate to ask, but be patient with me. I am a very busy high school student with two boyfriends and three girlfriends. The fact that I had time to do this at all is a miracle of the Great Spirits in it of itself. Plus I have four to five other stories I need to update as well. But I will get to it in time. If you can't be patient and are going to continue to bug me about it and constantly ask for me to get it done, I will keep putting it off. Just a warning.

Okay, a few more points and I will get to the story. One, Koda is aged up in this fic. It's not that I am personally against underage x overage sex if it's consensual (and only if it's consensual) I just think that at the time of the movie Kenai would have torn Koda a new one. Literally. Two, this is only my second MxM fic. Because of this, I'm not quite sure how good I'll be but I'll be damned if I don't give it my all. Three, lets pretend Brother Bear 2 didn't happen, kay? Now, on with what you really want.

Disclaimer: I, the author Lionstar34, state that I do not own Brother Bear or any of it's characters. That privilege goes to DreamWorks and Disney Pixar.

"So, there we are, me and Kenai. Backs against the cliff face, we were surrounded on all sides. The odds stacked against us. There was no escape. No plan. No hope. It was inevitable. We were doomed. And then, just as we thought we were done for, Denahi bursts through the bushes screaming and scaring the children away. And that's how we escaped the biggest group hug of our lives. After that, Denahi and Kenai left and went fishing and I talked with Tanana for a while. Well, as much as a bear and a human could talk."

The gathered bears at the Salmon Run burst into a chorus of laughter. "Man Koda, you always have the best stories." Tug said as Koda passed the fish to a new bear. The bear who caught it began to tell a story about how he managed to climb to the top of a mountain. Kenai and Koda didn't think it was _that _impressive.

Kenai looked at Koda and admired how much he had grown over the past few years. Once a small cub, he had grown up to be about eighteen in human years. It was almost time for his Manhood Ceremony. Tanana had talked to him about it and he had agreed that Koda should get a ceremony like Kenai and if it goes well and other bears agree on it, then the humans will start giving Bearhood Ceremonies as well.

In fact, he was due to meet Tanana on the mountain where the lights touch the Earth sometime around sundown. But he wanted to ask Koda something first. He nudged Koda as the fish was passed. They said goodbye before the other bear began to share and many were sad to see him go, but all of them respected their decision. It was one of the many thing he loved about bears. They were so understanding.

"So, where are we going?" Koda asked excitedly.

Kenai looked out to the horizon. "Where the lights touch the Earth. We're gonna meet Tanana there at sundown."

"But it's barely noon," Koda pointed out.

"Yes, but there's something I want to ask you when we get there."

"Okay," He said happily. No matter how old he got he still had that slight rasp in his voice. Granted, it was deeper now, but it was still there and it was still cute. He began to over exaggerate his walks, kicking his legs out in tune and Kenai chuckled warmly at the bear's playfulness. When he was a cub it was cute, but now it was heart-warming. To know that Koda will always have the spirit and attitude of a cub with the maturity and figure of a full grown bear. Two attributes that Kenai couldn't help notice or admire.

Once they reached the base of the mountain they began their long trek up, making conversion on how some bears thought it was impressive to climb a mountain. They did it almost every year to get to the human settlement. But yet, there were some who thought that it was legitimately difficult to climb a suck rugged terrain.

The brothers walked upwards, being very careful and select in their movements and paw placement. They didn't want to slip after all. Before long they found themselves at the top of the mountain. Kenai quickly jumped on the top platform and began to play in the puddles of water from last night's snow. He splashed the liquid up and got Kenai slightly wet but he didn't care and neither did Kenai. The weight of his question was too heavy in order for him to scold the young bear.

Koda noticed his brothers somber expression and walked up close to him, his head tilted slightly. "Kenai? What's wrong?"

The older bear took a deep breath and looked into Koda's eyes. The younger bear sat down and looked back. They were so close that they could feel the cold gust of breath from each other. It was intoxicating for Kenai but he pushed those thoughts away, knowing it was wrong and in fear of thinking things he shouldn't. "Koda, there's no easy way to ask this but," he sighed again and looked away.

"Kenai, you know you can ask me anything and I'll answer 100% honestly. Honest," Koda said. He smiled at the older bear and took his paw in his, Kenai glad he wasn't human anymore. If he was, red would be creeping it's way into his cheeks. Koda patted Kenai's paw. "Now go on," his face grew serious as he prepared for Kenai's question. "Ask me anything."

Kenai sighed and took another deep breath. "Well Koda, I'm glad you said that because that makes this a little easier. Koda," he looked deeply into the young bear's eyes. "Do you-"

He stopped abruptly as the air to his lungs was cut off. His first instinct was to close his eyes although for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. Before he opened them he comprehended the fact that something soft was pressing against his lips. He pried his eyes open and saw Koda's eyes less than a few inches away from his but they were scrunched up and closed in concentration.

That's when he noticed Koda's lips pressed against his. He pulled back in surprise. He didn't know why but he kinda already missed the feeling.

"K-Koda?"

Koda shied his face away, unable to meet his brother's eyes. "Whoops. Was that too sudden?"

Kenai shook his head. Why did he pull away? Wasn't this what he was wanting for a while now even though he knew it was wrong. "Koda... it's not that it was sudden. It's just that...well, it's wrong."

"What is?"

"Well, we're brothers. Brothers don't do that with each other."

"Why not?"

"Cause, well..." Kenai drew a blank. "They just don't." _Good one Kenai,_ he mentally scolded himself.

"But why?" Koda persisted.

Kenai sighed. There was no getting through to this bear.

"I'm serious. Just give me one good reason why not and I won't bring it up again."

Kenai looked at the wide-eyed bear. He opened his mouth to speak but for the life of him he couldn't find a logical reason to give the smaller bear.

"Exactly. So why can't we?"

Kenai shrugged. Koda was right. There was no reason why they shouldn't. After all, he loved Koda. And he knew Koda loved him right back. So why shouldn't they show their love. "You know what Koda? You're right." Kenai grabbed the darker bear in his paws and pulled him close again. Without warning he quickly kissed him and Koda eagerly returned it.

They stood like that for a while content with the simple lip contact before Koda's tongue began to brush against Kenai's lips. Kenai, who had made out with his fair share of women even before he became a bear, gladly let him in. Soon their simple lip-lock had turned into a passionate make-out session.

Kenai began to slowly push Koda back and the darker bear soon fell over. They broke the contact and looked into each others eyes. A thin trail of saliva hang from their mouth. They panted and caught their breath as their gaze deepened. Kenai placed a paw on Koda's stomach and began to slowly rub in small circles. Koda moaned.

Kenai looked down in surprise at the small bear. He continued to rub on his belly. Looking down he saw that the young bear's cock was beginning to harden underneath him. And his wasn't the only one. Koda looked down and saw Kenai's hard member and smiled up at the older bear.

"Did I do that?" he asked.

Kenai grinned and ruffled the fur atop his head. "Yes you knucklehead."

"You know, if you wanna, you can take care of that. With me." He nodded at Kenai's erection.

Kenai laughed, then grew serious. "Koda, are you sure? I'm sure it'll hurt. Have you ever been with another male?"

Koda scoffed. Of course I have. I've been with male's and females. But none of them were you. I mostly just did it because of heat."

"Yea I know. Heat's a real bitch."

Koda laughed. "Yes Kenai. I'm sure. Now hurry up so I can do you."

Kenai nodded and looked down at his member. He began to rub his member on Koda's smearing his cock with Koda's pre-cum. With his paw, he slowly lined himself up with Koda's hole and pressed the tip against it making Koda moan out. Kenai looked at the bear who looked back with pleading eyes. He was practically begging. Kenai smiled and pressed in eliciting another moan from the smaller bear.

Kenai grinned, glad he could give the bear pleasure. He continued in and eventually bottomed out inside of him. Koda threw his head back and gave a low guttural moan, a smile on his face as he was penetrated by his brother. Kenai gasped at the tightness of Koda's hole and began to slowly pull out. Once he has receded completely, he slowly pushed back in, marveling at the heat and pleasure from his little brother's anus.

He began to increase in pace and eventually worked himself up to a rhythm in which both he and Koda was comfortable with. Not too fast so as to hurt the smaller bear, but fast enough that they both would experience the pleasure that they brought each other. Koda continued to smile and groan and Kenai started grunting, using all of his effort not to release his seed in him too quickly. It was a tough battle, but he managed to get a good thirty minutes of love making in. During which time, they exchanged many passionate kisses and whenever Koda would tense up and tighten around him, he would gently rub his paw along the younger bear's tummy, relaxing the teenaged bear.

But eventually, Kenai's endurance ran out and he felt his climax coming. "Koda, I'm about to cum."

Koda nodded. "Go ahead Kenai. It's okay."

Kenai grunted. "KODA!" he roared, scaring away many birds in the adjoining area. He began to release his seed, the stuff coming out of him in long sticky ropes. He continued to fill Koda with his semen and much began to leak out, a small pool of cum forming beneath them. Koda threw his head back once more and moaned loudly as Kenai released himself in him.

Koda kept his head back and his eyes closed even after Kenai stopped cumming. He just lay there, panting as he came down from the high the wonderful experience brought him. So he was quite surprised when he felt something wet hit his chest. He looked up thinking Kenai wasn't done and had simply pulled out, but what he saw shocked him even more than anything else in his entire life. Even more so than when he fo und out his mother was killed by his brother.

Kenai, his brother and now lover, was crying. "Kenai?" Koda asked, shocked. "Kenai, what's wrong?"

"Koda... Koda..." He said, his breaths coming in ragged gasps. "Koda, do you... Do you hate me?"

Koda's eyes grew wide and he was so momentarily shocked that he pushed himself away from Kenai. When he was sitting up and Kenai had fallen back on his hindquarters, Koda looked at his brother. What could he have done to make Kenai hate him? Koda thought to himself. He looked at the still sobbing bear, tears beginning to well in his own eyes. Kenai... Kenai, why would you think that? I love you Kenai. I always have."

The lighter bear wiped some of his tears away but they still flowed albeit slightly stemmed. "Koda, I killed your mother. I took away your once chance at a normal life. I... I ruined your life." Kenai began to cry harder, his tears flowing freely mixing with Kenai's fluids on the ground.

Koda rushed Kenai and hugged him tightly. Kenai was so shocked that he momentarily stopped crying before he buried his muzzle in Koda's neck fur, wrapped his paws around him, and began to cry freely.

"You know," Koda said after a moment. "I was wondering the same thing about you. After all, if it wasn't for me, you would still be a human. You would have grown up to be a wonderful man. Maybe even have had some small children running around by now. You would have been... normal."

Kenai chuckled and wiped the last of the tears from his eyes. "You know, normal sounds really boring without you in it." He grabbed the smaller bear and began to noogie his head causing Koda to roar in laughter. "Besides, children would be a royal pain in the ass."

"A-greed," Koda said, giving Kenai a small kiss. "Now, you've had your fun. Now let me have mine," he whispered huskily into Kenai's ear.

He grinned. "With pleasure," Kenai got on all fours and lowered his frontal half of his body to th ground. Koda smiled and went over to mount Kenai. Placing his paws on Kenai's hips, he lined his once hard member once more at his entrance. Pre-cum practically flowed freely now so when he pushed against it, he popped right in.

Kenai threw his head back and moaned as Koda's member entered his back hole. It was a tight fit for sure, but it felt amazingly good. Koda grunted as his member was engulfed by Kenai's tight hole. "Damn Kenai. You're tight."

"Yea, and your huge, now come on, keep going," he whined, pushing back at the smaller bear.

Koda grinned at Kenai's desperateness. "As you wish brother." He slammed in with one final thrust causing Kenai to howl at the now darkening sky. As Koda's hips slammed into Kenai's, the sky was suddenly filled with light. Colors from every rainbow imaginable, animals from the farthest corners of the known world filled those colors.

Kenai and Koda didn't notice. They were too busy enjoying the love they share. Koda slowly pulled out and Koda groaned. They continued to make love like that, with the Great Spirits in the Night Rainbow looking down on them with favor. Sitka was watching too, his heart filled with pride. The Great Spirits believed that no matter who it is, everyone should find love.

And that's what Kenai and Koda did. And no one was ever going to tell them they can't be together again. They loved each other and that's all that matters. Not the opinion of a few humans or bears. Koda groaned as he felt his climax coming and he shot his hot liquid deep into Kenai. As they collapsed, exhausted, on the mountain top, A small woman nearby chucked. Neither Kenai nor Koda heard, they were both fast asleep. Tanana smiled at the two bears.

"Perhaps his bearhood ceremony can wait till tomorrow."

Exactly one year later

"So, you guys all remember the story about how we escaped the biggest group hug of our lives last year right?" The bears gathered nodded. "Well after we left Kenai said he wanted to talk to me about something. I thought he was gonna be mad so I thought fast. I kissed him. At first, he didn't kiss back, but he did eventually." Koda shot a wink to the bigger bear who was glad that bears couldn't blush cause if he could, his face would have more red on it than the Night Rainbow. "So eventually, things escalate and after we're done, Kenai begins to cry and then he asks if he hates me. And I'm all like, 'no, no, no Kenai, I could never hate you,' and then things continue to escalate and after we're done, we both collapse. And that's the story of how I became pregnant."

"Koda I really wish you wouldn't have told that sto- WHAT!?

A/N: So how'd I do? Course I killed it. So review or flame but remember, only flame to my inbox. If you don't you will be blocked from the treasure chest of lemons that is my profile. Thanks again to Nature Luv and the anonymous sender of le request.

Peace, Love, and Hair Grease,  
Lionstar,  
Out.


End file.
